My Pokemon Breading Report Journal
by ThePokemonLover69
Summary: My name is Roger (an OC), and I have been tasked with the study of pokémon breading and mating by the professor to help the in his research.
1. types report

**My initial report on the breading ways of various pokémon types Professor Sycamore, the fairy types continue to elude me, as well Mega evolutions. **

Normal-type Pokémon overview:

Normal types are the most researched and well documented in terms of reproduction, as they were the first to be studied. Mates do not stay together for life.

Normal-type Pokémon; Male:

The most simplistic and well know biological reproduction category, and despite being simplistic lovers, they are well adapted for all types of mating. Males usually mate quickly, and to produce offspring, must mate many females multiple times.

Normal-type Pokémon; Female:

The most simplistic and well know biological reproduction category, and despite being simplistic lovers, they are well adapted for all types of mating. Females are usually mated quickly, and to produce offspring, must be mated by many males multiple times.

Fire-type Pokémon overview:

Fire types a well known for long, passionate mating ceremonies, and many fire types spend many hours mating with others. Mates do not stay together for life.

Fire-type Pokémon; Male:

Very passionate lovers that have impressive mating stamina, capable of delivering several orgasms in 5 minutes due to low potency in sperm.

Fire-type Pokémon; Female:

Very passionate lovers that have impressive mating stamina, capable of receiving several orgasms loads in 5 minutes due to low potency in sperm. may always be in heat do to highly promiscuous nature.

Grass-type Pokémon overview:

There are many different mating rituals for grass types. Mates do not stay together for life. Can reproduce asexually. Will mate any type. Despise oral and anal sex.

Grass-type Pokémon; Male:

Very dominating. Some male grass type species lack a penis, and use vines to ensnare females while the vines implant the male's genetic material.(creating tentacle hentai). Most males do have a penis and use vine to capture and hold the female so she can be mated, all grass types are know to mate with any other pokémon type, males capture and hold females with vines.

Grass-type Pokémon; Female:

Very submissive. All female grass types will not fight a male that had used vines to capture and hold the her so she can be mated. All grass types are know to mate with any other pokémon type, females capture and hold males with vines, but this is rare. It a female can not find a male, she will use her own vines and impregnate herself. Uncontrollable when mating.

Water-type Pokémon overview:

very quick and always lubricated, some times too much. very good at oral sex. few incapable of terrestrial mating.

Water-type Pokémon; Male:

known to not have much involvement in mating.

Water-type Pokémon: Female:

known to do most of the work in reproduction, females ate to lubricated to induce orgasm, so they stimulate male with oral sex, and before climax, place penis in womb. or change water currents for stimulation.

Bug-type Pokémon overview:

Many bug types have incredible stamina in battle, and mating is no different. Mating patterns depend on species, but can usually fit into male dominant or female dominant. Most lay eggs with an egg sack. Dominated females stay with males, as the males gathers more mates, that is why they are so abundant.

Bug-type Pokémon; Male: Dominating males are pokémon like Ariados, will attack a female, but not hurt her, construct a web around her, pin her in it and mate her roughly. Dominated males are pokémon like Combee, where a Vespiquen will forcibly mate many of them to produce her egg sack. Dominating males are known to mate with human women, even using toxins and poisons on them to make them easier to mate.

Bug-type Pokémon; Female: Dominated females are pokémon like Ariados, who will be attacked by a male, but not hurt her, construct a web around her, pin her in it and are known to use toxins and poisons have his way with her. Dominating females are pokémon like Vespiquen, where a Vespiquen will forcibly mate many Combee to produce her egg sack, however a female Combee is a dominated female.

Fighting-type Pokémon overview:

very picky about mates, chosen by combat, tournaments continue until all males are taken, remaining females are sexual slaves to the strongest male, mates stay together until one dies, despise homosexuality, viewed as a weakness.

Fighting-type Pokémon; Male: Males fight each other in tournaments for their mate, winner takes female tournament winner. during mating males are very brutal slamming each other in to rocks and cliffs during mating.

Fighting-type Pokémon; Female : Female is abused greatly during mating, having her body smashed into rocks and pounded brutally by her mate's penis,and females are forced into painful positions during mating to increase tolerance to pain

Steel-type Pokémon overview:

very picky about mate, their metal armored bodies pose many challenges during mating, as well as the genderless ones, may or may not stay with mate. The mating process is very difficult for steel types.

Steel-type Pokémon; Male: During mating season males are very aggressive, some times forcing a female to mate with him.

Steel-type Pokémon; Female : During mating season females are more friendly, but very picky about mate, many go years without being mated.

Psychic-type Pokémon overview:

Psychic types only mate with someone that that they have known for many years and have formed a strong bond with. Despite their normally calm and controlled nature, during mating, both genders use their psychic abilities to preform very naughty acts, using them to live out their wildest fantasies.

Psychic-type Pokémon; Male: for a male to mate with a female he must know her, and be very rusting of her, as well as willing. the bonds formed by them will intensify, this leaves many unmated for many years, their desire is not know to fade until they mate, or until the season is over. They are know to be more controlled during mating than females.

Psychic-type Pokémon; Female: after forming a bond, a female becomes very clingy, constantly asking the male to mate with her as the female's heat is the longest and strongest of all pokémon, female psychic type, especially Gardevoir, a known to be amount the naughtiest of pokémon, projecting images of what they want the male to do to her into his head, and some will even mate with their trainer

Dark-type Pokémon overview:

Among the sneakiest of pokémon, dark types are known to be sneaky and very intelligent. despite their malevolent nature, they are some of the most gentile lovers. mates stay together unless the female doesn't produce offspring initially, where they then find new

mates

Dark-type Pokémon; Male: males are not known to be especially picky about their mate, after setting their mind to what they ant, they will search for their ideal mate, stalking her. they will only mate if the female reveals herself, and presents herself to the male. Males tease the female, this results in forming a bond with her.

Dark-type Pokémon; Female : females are very picky about mate, more so than steel types. they rarely form bonds, but some species of dark types are different. they will mate then they feel like it, and many females so unmated for many years.

Ice-type Pokémon overview:

The coldest of lovers, and have a high rate of pregnancy.

Ice-type Pokémon; Male: Males are typically more aggressive, dominating their female by freezing them in ice to prevent them from escaping, some times 2 or 3 males will get together and capture many females, freezing all of them to be sex slaves. males posses the second highest sperm potency rating. they are also known to mate with other types and humans.

-type Pokémon; Female: after just a single mating session, a female WILL become pregnant, as the males will mate the females several times, though the first sperm load is always going to fertilize her eggs. they are very shy and do not put up any resistance against their mater.

Electric-type Pokémon overview:

during mating electric types are playful and give quite a shock to their partner

Electric-type Pokémon; Male: males are know to tease a female for hours before mating her, shocking her to try and her the to orgasm without mating her, upon release of sperm, the male delivers a powerful electric shock to the female.

Electric-type Pokémon; Female: females are very playful and never miss a mating season, many mate even when out of season. females are know to have the tightest vagina of all pokémon, shocking the male when they release.

Flying-type Pokémon overview:

one of the most the most interesting or matable pokémon.

Flying-type Pokémon; Male: males will find and have sex with every female it encounters until its mating cycle is finished, , this lasts 2 days, and because of their stamina they don't sleep until it ends.

Flying-type Pokémon; Female: females much like males, will not sleep until their heat cycle is over, mating every pokémon the can, some types forcing other pokémon to do so.

Rock-type Pokémon overview:

rock types are known for being very hard to please. Mating sessions are typically very rough and can last for hours.

Rock-type Pokémon; Male: Males, while having some of the hardest members, they also have the lowest sperm rate of any pokémon, do to their hard bodies, when mating a female, they often cause unintended damage to the female because it takes a lot to pleasure one.

Rock-type Pokémon; Female: when mating a female usually buries her back in the ground, with her vagina and head still above ground. the reason they are hard to pleasure is do to their vaginas being cold, and hard, unlike the warm, wet ones of other pokémon. though rock types are very infertile, their are specific times when they are very fertile, resulting in them being mass mated to produce offspring, its is said that the more times a rock type is pleasured, the easier it is to pleasure it in the future. They are not known to have a G-spot.

Ground-type Pokémon overview:

Thought similar in many ways to rock types, there are several differences

Ground-type Pokémon; Male: males are typically well endowed, measuring nearly 50% larger than other typed pokémon of similar size. the males usually allow the female most control, but on occasion are known to take over. despite their large size, they are gentle and caring lovers.

Ground-type Pokémon; Female: Females typically take control of mating and are known have some of the deepest wombs to accommodate their well endowed mate's size. though being related to rock types very closely, their vaginas are warm and moist, and can hold more cum than most species because of the large size of their womb.

Poison-type Pokémon overview:

Do to the vast and drastic differences in all poison type, this data file don't apply to poison types like the zubat, nidoran, drapion, and seviper families, as well as secondary poison types.

Poison-type Pokémon; Male: the male will cover the area they live in with dirt and grime, the more there is, the greater chance of the female mating with him. pokémon like muk and garboder will merge parts of there body with the female and form a member of the male's body and mate normally until orgasm, the male sprays his sperm all over the area and the female goes around, cleaning the grime by absorbing it into her body with the sperm. the grime fertilizes the eggs. Weezing sprays their sperm in a gas that the female inhales.

-type Pokémon; Female: the female will chose the male with the dirtiest breading area as the grime fertilizes and feeds her children. females lack a womb, instead absorb the sperm with grime through her body. the baby is born minutes later by being spat up by the mother, females bread constantly, with an insatiably sexual appetite, causing many newborns to live only a few minutes before becoming grime to be absorbed by a breading female.

Ghost-type Pokémon overview:

Many ghost type reproduction methods are unknown due to lack of research being able to be conducted on them, despite having reproductive organs, a ghost can not technically bread as the only way a ghost can be "born" is If a pokémon passes (grimer and other poison types don't count as billions die per day). They are very sneaky and mate with all types and humans

Ghost-type Pokémon; Male: the best researched ghost pokémon is Gengar, despite being a "ghost", they are the only ghost pokémon that can mate with offspring being born as a result. A male will find the female he was with during their life and continue their relationship. Ghost type males will have the characteristics of their past life, but become sneaky and have more control during mating. despite the fearsome look of ghost types, many are king and gentle.

Ghost-type Pokémon; Female: the females also retain their former lives' mating characteristics, but have less control during mating and are less dominant. pokémon with fearsome and threatening looks like Trevenant and dusknoir are very violent, attacking their future mates and dominating them. Many of these also turn in visible to become an incubus (males) and succubus (females) to try and impregnate humans and still living pokémon.

Fairy-type Pokémon overview:

...DATA FILE DOES NOT EXIST...

Fairy-type Pokémon; Male: NO RECORDED DATA

Fairy-type Pokémon; Female: NO RECOREDED DATE

Dragon-type Pokémon overview:

Considered to most regal and impressive of all pokémon, due to their unrivaled stamina in battle, mating sessions can last for several hours to even days of continuous, uninterrupted mating. Dragon types are know for being old fashioned, preferring a quality mate rather than a sex object like most other types. Dragon types are very passionate during mating because they focus on pleasuring their mate, foreplay can go on for many hours alone. Dragon types, though valuing the quality of their mate, will ignore, or outright attack any unattractive, and homosexual dragon types, though all unattractive, and homosexual ones have been died off, or live in hiding as the result of this, believing dragon types should be pure. They do not usually mate outside their own species, but has happened, spawning new species. even rarer are dragons mating with humans, this is said to be an honor and were thought of as a sign royalty and importance in the past. Many pokémon, though, not being dragon types, are so closely related to them, that they have many of these characteristics in their mating rituals.

Dragon-type Pokémon; Male: Males will typically bring large troves or gold, silver, other precious metals and gems to the female they wish to mate, this was the reason for dragons attacking ancient cities, to gather treasure for the female. To impress a female, a male will fight others wanting to mate her to prove their strength, but each species has other ways to impress a prospective mate. Male dragon types typically have cocks, at the smallest, nearly twice as large as pokémon of their size. Some dragon types have a knot, like a Haxorus, Salamence, and Garchomp, some, like Dragonite, Flygon, and Altaria do not. The member of a dragon type is most often a large spike, and the dragon type's penis's have many formations on them like ridges, bumps, small spikes and a barbed-like tip all designed to increase the pleasure of the female during mating. Dragon types are very loyally to their mate, after being chosen by the female they want, they mate, and unlike many pokémon, the male will only have one mate. Dragon types also have the most potent cum of all pokémon. And when the female dies, she visits him as a ghost and mate one more time before joining her as a ghost as well.

Dragon-type Pokémon; Female: Females, though normally acting regal and unimportant, when they are of mating age, the become pompous and try and attract attention to find a potential mate. To impress her, males bring large troves of valuables, the more brought, the more likely she is to mate them. If a female comes across a very well endowed male competing for her that brought her less treasure, she will mate with him, as dragons want a larger male who can give her greater pleasure, rather than more treasure and a smaller, less pleasuring male. When she has chosen her mate, he will fly her to her future home, to protect her and her future offspring, and the others who wanted her carry the treasure he gave her, and a portion of their treasure as well. After they bring her trove, the unmated males carve out her cave from a mountain side, while the new mates get to know with each other. When the cave is completed, the male melts the treasure into a single mass, and the begin the mating session. (which is **VERY** complicated). The female initiates by having the male lie down and lower her self on to him during the setting sun, there they lay for several minutes before the male picks up the female and slowly thrusts into her, speeding up until the both cum. After the initial mating, the female does oral sex with the male so he covers her body in his cum, marking her as his mate. The female eats a large amount of the treasure to allow her eggs to be fertilized, and they then mate normally for hours until the female falls asleep on top of the male, his vast amounts of cum impregnating her.

**Damn that dragon one was long, sorry about that. I will make later chapters with the exceptions to this and the legendry's mating sessions as well as the Eeveelution ones for my later stories. These are also how my sex stories will go, following these rules and guidelines. **


	2. Legendaries

Legendary Pokémon

Also a side note, I give all legendries a gender as I consider some more masculine and others more feminine.

Arceus:

Gender: Female

Mate: Unknown

Arceus, the goddess of all pokémon, though normally calm, when an Arceus mates, she is any thing but calm. Her mating stamina is the second highest of all pokémon. When she mates, she makes the male focus only on her pleasure, but when she is pleasuring so focuses only on his pleasure. She will only mate with one pokémon, one that she demes worthy to be her mate. When mating, though she is the goddess of all pokémon, she will usually be submissive, enjoying the feeling of being dominated for once.

Giratina:

Gender: Male

Mate: Unknown

Giratina, The God of the dead, normally a violent and volatile beast, when mating he can mate either very gentility and caring, or very rough and violent. He is always dominant and will only chose a mate he believes is worthy of him. He has the longest mating stamina of any pokémon. In origin form her has no knot and will coil himself his mate, keeping her still with his wings. In alternate form he has a knot and uses his wings to hold down his mate, and have his way with her.

Dialga:

Gender: Male

Mate: Palkia

Data for mating is unknown currently

Palkia:

Gender: Female

Mate: Dialga

Data for mating is currently unknown

Data will be updated and I will put out more chapters than normal as my friend's youtube subs increases channel:  channel/UCux-5sh6s5-1Gg1JD6HFsjw


End file.
